Establishment of peering connections is quite common. A peering connection is a persistent connection between a service provider (SP), such as an Internet Service Provider (ISP), associated with a first customer and the SP associated with another customer that provides reliable and ordered transfers of data. A company may, for example, establish a peering connection between its main office and a satellite office to enable employees at the satellite office to access and retrieve files from devices attached to the main office's network, as if they were physically attached to that network. Establishment of peering connections is typically cumbersome and often requires an experienced network administrator.